Foto Imut Pacarku
by Haruno Shizuka
Summary: Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke rumah nya, tapi pada akhir nya Sakura di cuekin… Sampai akhir nya Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke memperdulikan nya. Apa itu? Check it out!


Summery: Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke rumah nya, tapi pada akhir nya Sakura di cuekin… Sampai akhir nya Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke memperdulikan nya. Apa itu? Check it out!

Foto Imut Pacarku

"Saku?" Sapa orang dari seberang Telphon.

"Ya?" Jawab seorang wanita yg di Tanya nya-Sakura Haruno-

"Besok mau kan ke rumah ku?" seperti nya nada suara nya kurang yakin.

"Untuk apa Sasuke-kun?" Balas Sakura dengan suara juga kurang yakin.

"Hanya bermain sebentar..." Seru Sasuke si pria "...Tidak ada salah nya kan, aku kangen sekali pada mu Sakura" Kali ini dengan suara yang di buat buat manja *di chidori

"Emmm…tapi Sasuke-kun, maaf bukan nya aku tidak mau. Aku hanya..."

"Tenang Sakura, kau tidak akan pulang terlalu lama, aku akan menjemput mu besok."

"bukan itu Sasu~aku hanya sedikit gerogi bertemu dengan orang tua mu" jawab Sakura salah tingkah, dia meremas remas ujung rok nya.

Sasuke tertawa tertahan "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, Sekalian aku ingin mengenalkan mereka pada calon menantunya"

Blush Wajah Sakura memerah

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan percaya saja pada ku, ya! Kau harus mau kalau kau masih mencintai ku"

Sepihak! Ya, peraturan macam apa itu? "Emmmp. Baik lah Sasuke-kun, aku akan datang besok. Aku mencintai mu Sasuke-kun". Seperti nya kata-kata Sasuke tadi membuat Sakura luluh.

"Ok, aku akan menjemput mu besok."

Foto Imut Pacarku...

"Baiklah anak-anak, Sekian dulu pertemuan kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Tutup Kurenai sensei guru pembimbing Klub Dokter remaja di sekolah kami-Konoha High Schol-.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sensei" Balas anak-anak dalam ruangan tersebut sambil ojigi.

Kemudian mereka semua meninggalkan Aula tersebut.

"Eh forehead, mau gak nemenin aku ke butik langganan ku?" Bujuk Ino yamanaka-sahabat Sakura.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa Pig, aku sudah ada janji dengan Sasuke. Lain kali saja ok?"

"Huft ya sudah lah, semoga kau bersenag-senang dengan pangeran tampan mu itu ya." Ino menepuk pundak Sakura pelan, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan ke halaman belakang, ke lapangan basket tepat nya. Di lihat nya pacar tercinta nya sedang main basket dengan teman teman nya, ada Neji, Kiba dan lain nya.

Pritttt… Pelatih klub basket meniup peluit nya, mereka pun merapat ke pelatih nya.

"Sekian untuk hari ini, kalian harus sering sering berlatih. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah pelatih nya meninggalkan mereka Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sudah mulai karatan karna menunggu Sasuke.

"Sasuke lama Sekaliii~ aku bosen tau ga sih nunggu nya" Sakura menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu" Sasuke tersenyum, manis sekali. Mungkin Sakura sudah berencana untuk memakan Sasuke nanti.

Sasuke termasuk siswa yang popular di sekolah nya, ia tampan, tajir, aktif dan hal lain nya yang menarik perhatian wanita. Sementara Sakura hanya siswi biasa, ia tidak telalu pintar, tidak teralu cantik, meskipun tidak jelek, tidak aktif, hanyasiswi biasa saja. Sakura selalu takut kalau suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menemukan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari nya, iya sadar akan batasan diri nya, Sakura hanya takut kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkan nya.

*di parkiran

"Ayo naik!" Sasuke terlihat sangaaaaat keren. Dia masih menggunakan baju basket nya di tambah motor sport merah nya dan tubuh serta wajah nya yang sempurna.

Sakura segera naik ke sepeda motor Sasuke. Saat Sasuke ngebut, Sakura akan memarahi nya, tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak peduli, karna ia menikmati saat itu. Karna ketika ia ngebut, Sakura akan memeluk nya dan tidak melepas nya.

*Skip time_di teras rumah Sasuke

"Sakura, seperti nya ayah ku sedang makan. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut makan juga? Mau kan? Aku tau kau pasti lapar" Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai nya licik, sementara Sakura mendeathglare nya.

Sasuke sengaja menggoda Sakura seperti tadi karna wajah Sakura akan memerah dan Sasuke menyukai wajah Sakura yang seperti tomat itu.

"Tidak usah Sasuke-kun, aku tidak lapar kok" Sakura salah tingkah. Bagaimana kau tidak salah tingkah coba? Kau akan bertemu dengan keluarga pacar mu, dan itu sama saja seperti bertemu dengan calon mertua _Right?_

"Ya sudah, nanti kita makan berdua saja. Saku, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di situ, aku capek berdiri trus dari tadi"

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku kayu berwarna agak kecoklatan. Sakura duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Mereka hanya diam sampai….

Ceklek…Seperti nya akan ada yang membuka pintu depan. Sakura sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah salah satu keluarga Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Seseorang memanggil Sasuke, Suara orang itu berat dan tegas. Seperti nya lelaki dewasa, mungkin ayah Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduk nya.

'Duh gimana ni? Itu pasi ayah Sasuke. Aku belum siap, tolonglah siapa saja bawa aku keluar dari situasi ini'. Inner Sakura sudah teriak teriak minta tolong, ia tidak berani melihat apa yang sekarang terjadi, ia terlalu takut.

"Hehe" Oh Kami-sama, Sasuke nyengir. Sayang sekali Sakura tidak melihat cengiran indah(?)Sasuke. Kapan lagi kau melihat Sasuke nyengir.

Sakura mendongak kan kepala nya, bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. "Seperti nya kau bahagia sekali Sasuke, kenapa?" nada suara Sakura sedikit mengejek.

"Tidak kenapa-napa, aku hanya lucu melihat ekspresi ayah ku saat melihat mu".

'Puas kah kau mengerjaiku pacarku sayang?'

"Ayo masuk" Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk.

"Sasuke, apa ini Sakura?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, pandangan mata nya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Selamat siang tante" Sakura ojigi, memberikan kesan sopan pada ibunya Sasuke *caper sama calon mertua#shanaro

"Selamat siang juga Sakura. Wah kamu manis" Ibu Sasuke tersenyum, manis dan lembut, Itulah kesan pertama yang muncul di kepala Sakura saat pertama kali melihat ibunya Sasuke.

"Terima kasih tante" Sakura tersenyum.

"Maaf ya Sakura, tante tinggal dulu ya. Dan Sasuke..." Ibu Sasuke melihat kearah Sasuke "Kalian makan dulu ya, kasaan tau kalian pasti lapar baru pulang sekolah."

Ibu Sasuke beranjak pergi dengan ayah nya Sasuke. Ayah Sasuke terlihat lebih pendiam dan dingin. Dia hanya tersenyum saat melihat Sakura. Setelah mambuka pintu depan ibu Sasuke menoleh kearah Sasuke "Jangan nakal ya Sasuke" Setelah itu ibu Sasuke benar benar pergi.

"Ayo makan" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju arah dapur, mereka pun makan bersama.

Skip time… *Ruang keluarga

"Sasuke-kun~"

"hn"

Sasuke sedang asyik bermain game di psp milik nya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Sakura sankin asyik nya bermain. Sakura sangat kesal pada psp milik Sasuke, apakah memandang psp milik nya lebih baik dari memperhatikan Sakura? Sakura merasa kalau dia kalah oleh benda agak lonjong yang berisi game.

"Sasuke lihat kearah ku kalau kau masih sayang pada ku" bentak Sakura.

Krik krik krik… Sasuke tidak merespon sama sekali.

'Dasar, gertakan ku tak mempan rupa nya. Aku kan bosan Sasuke, masa kau tega sih' Inner sakura sudah teriak dan geram melihat tingkah Sasuke yang cuek. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Bukankah Sasuke yang membujuk Sakura dan mengancam nya agar mau ke rumah Sasuke? Setelah Sakura menyetujui nya lalu sasuke main dan mencuekinya.

"Sasuke aku bosan. Kau sibuk dengan permainan mu itu, lalu aku ngapain? Aku bosan Sasuke!"

"Perhatikan saja wajah ku agar kau tidak bosan" Tatapan Sasuke datar kearah psp milik nya, dia mengataka nya tanpa emosi sama sekali, Sejak kapan pacar mu jadi narsis Sakura?

Pluuuk… Sebuah bantal sukses menghantam kepala Sasuke yang di lempar oleh Sakura, mencoba menarik perhatian kekasih tercintanya. Tapi sasuke masih tetap pada kegiatan nya. Oh dia sangat sulit di tahluk kan.

Sakura diam sejenak, mencoba menemukan hal apa saja yang menarik perhatian nya. Bingo! Dia menemukan sebuah buku di meja dekat guci besar di sudut ruangan. Sakura mengambil buku itu yang ternyata berwujud _cover _dan mengambil nya._  
_

"Hahahah… ih lucu nya" Sakura tertawa melihat kertas di tangan nya, Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian melanjutkan permainan nya.

Sakura beranjak dari karpet yang tadi di duduki nya. Dia menuju kearah Sasuke yang duduk di sofa, eh ralat_dia menuju ke belakang sofa yang di duduki Sasuke. Mengarah kan Sebuah _cover_ dengan tulisan Sasuke-chan kearah Sasuke.

"lihat ini Sasuke" Sakura membalik kertas yang di pegang nya tadi, sehingga terlihat lah foto seorang anak kecil berusia kira kira tiga setengah tahun, rambut nya sedang basah tapi dapat di lihat kalau rambut nya berwarna gelap, berkulit sedikit pucat, bermata gelap, memegang sebuah mainan kuda-kudaan yang terbuat dari kayu, anak itu tidak menggunakan pakaian sama sekali!. Foto itu diambil dari belakang atau mungkin anak itu yang membelakangi kamera, dia menoleh kebelakang sehingga memperlihatkan wajah nya dan kuda-kudaan yang di pegang nya. Di depan nya terdapat sebuah ember kayu besar, seperti nya dia sedang akan mandi atau main air mungkin.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, dia malu karana Sakura menemukan poto nya sewaktu kecil sedang bermain air di halaman belakang rumah dan yang lebih parah lagi di poto itu dia tidak menggunakan pakaian!

"Kembalikan pada ku Sakura" Sasuke mencoba mengambil foto itu dari tangan Sakura, tapi gagal.

"Tidak Sasuke, kau tau? Ini imut Sasuke" Sakura menjulurkan lidah nya kearah Sasuke.

"Tadaima" Sapa seorang wanita sambil memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri kaasan" Balas Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Mungkin kasaan nya Sasuke bingung atau mungkin heran kalau di lihat dari ekspresi wajah nnya. Bagaimana kaasan nya tidak bingung dan berpkir yang tidak tidak kalau melihat anak laki laki nya mengepit seorang gadis di dinding pojok ruangan?

"Hanya mengambil milik ku kasaan. Dia menemukan ini dan aku mengambil nya" Sasuke menunjukkan foto yang di perebutkan nya dengan Sakura.

"Oh jadi karna foto ini kalian sampai seperti itu." Ibu Sasuke mengambil foto itu dan mulai duduk di sofa.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti nya. Ibu nya Sasuke di tengah, Sasuke di sebelah kanan dan Sakura di sebelah kiri.

"Sasuke imut ya Sakura" Ibu Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat nya.

"Tanta mau tidak ceritakan tentang foto ini?" Mata Sakura berbinar, memohon.

"Foto ini di ambil waktu Sasuke berumur tiga tahun waktu dia sedang main air di halaman belakang. Tousan nya Sasuke mengambil kamera dan memotret nya. Sebenar nya sih dia main sama Itachi, tapi Itachi langsung pergi saat tau akan di potret, jadi ya Sasuke sendiri"

"Kaasan sudah!"

**Selesai...**


End file.
